federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Tahmoh Almin CP
Tahmoh Almin was best known for his brutish, harsh and often disconnected mentality with the Orion Syndicate. After several illegal activities, Tahmoh was arrested by Starfleet then placed on probation in exchange for his services as a bounty hunter. Once attempting to clean up his act and settle down with a family he failed when opting to try and kill his wife and is serving time in a penal colony near Bajor until release in 2389. Tahmoh died in 2394 due to Syndicate related activities. Background Information When Tahmoh was fifteen years old, he and his family took a vacation that ended horribly when Yvette was electrocuted in a public swimming pool. Unable to handle the trauma of his mothers death, Tahmoh ran away from home eventually getting involved with the Orion Syndicate. He was born and raised on Mars. Personal Life Cadence Dainken (2376-2379; 2385-2394): Tahmoh met his lover in 2376 when he was a boy trying to get inducted into the Syndicate. Cadence was there to help him along and eventually he was allowed in after killing a girl named Leslie Pol. Starting to work undercover in the Crow's Nest, things between Tahmoh and Cadence heated up because of his bad boy appeal. Constantly throughout her marriage to Corban, she was tempted by Tahmoh, a man Denorian Thay felt was a bad influence. Finally, having had enough of Tahmoh's relationship with Cadence, Corban vowed to kill him, eventually getting the point across and Tahmoh stopped. When Tahmoh turned to the good side, the excitement waned and they're now friends, despite all the bad blood and events between them. When Tahmoh was arrested for attempted murder, Cadence began to get renewed feelings for him and they have been together since, romantically and physically. They remained a couple until Tahmoh's death in 2394. Previous Spouse(s) Mariame Roslin Tahmoh met his first wife, Mariame Lomax., when he was petitioned to do a bounty and sent after her. He later discovered she was already in a relationship with his mUniverse counterpart Connor Roslin. After Connor's death, Tahmoh was once again sent to claim the woman, this time being paid by Eva Dhow. Finding her as a dancer in an elusive club, Tahmoh rescued Mariame. In the process they both got attachments to the other and in an attempt to settle down, lured in by 'his' son from his counterpart, they were married. When Mariame discovered he was abusing their children she separated from him and later officially divorced when he was placed into prison. Children Tahmoh has four children with Mariame Lomax CP named Noah Almin, Delaney Almin CP, Zayani Almin CP, Yvette Almin and Connor Almin. Please see the links for more information. Syndicate Joining the Syndicate at the age of 16, Tahmoh started up his career on the wrong path rather young. Killing his first person in that same year, it wasn't until May 2376 was he inducted officially into the Syndicate. His mission had been to kill a girl by the name of Leslie Pol. He seduced her and then poisoned her drink resulting in her death. He continued to work his way up in the ranks, kidnapping people and selling them on slave markets outside of the Federation. Having been caught a couple of times by the Federation, Tahmoh started to separate more and more from the Syndicate until he faked his own death in 2379. Remaining under the radar, the Syndicate was under the impression he was deceased until November 2382 when attacked by Syndicate goons. Tahmoh was on/off involved with the Syndicate after they realized he was still alive. During a job gone wrong in April, 2397 he was killed during Syndicate activities. Criminal Record Living inthe Federation as an ex-criminal, Tahmoh was placed on a 10 year probation where his actions and movements will be constantly monitored, as well as having to do favours for Starfleet Intelligence. His Probation started at the beginning of 2380 and is expected to be over in 2390, assuming no time is cut off. In April, 2384 Tahmoh was charged with assaulting a minor - Ilias al-Khalid - and a year was added to his parole making it 2391. In 2387, Tahmoh was charged with child abuse when his wife found their son locked in the garage and almost dead. When she separated from him, Tahmoh went crazy and attempted to kill Mariame, Connor and Noah. He was sentenced to 5 years in prison with the possibility of parole in 2 years. The earliest he can get parole is is March, 2389 and would continue to be on parole until 2395 (serving the remainder of his parole with an added 2 years). 1 Tahmoh Almin Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:Deceased Category:July Category:2351 Category:All Characters